cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 19)
The 19th season of ''Cube Ultra Hardcore ''premiered on October 31, 2016. It consisted of six episodes, the first season to do so. This season introduced 2 special guests and 10 returning veterans, lowing the roster to 12 participants, also for the first time ever. Production In this season of Cube UHC, 12 participants were scattered across a 1500x1500 map with a shrinking border where CutClean, Perma Night and Custom Terrain were enabled; ores were smelted automatically and the map was Halloween-themed (stone was replaced with netherrack, sand with soul sand, and pumpkin patches popped up more frequently). Health was able to be seen from the tab list, unlike previous seasons. Since this was a Halloween-themed season, the rest of the twists were to be discovered as they played. The twists of the season were: CutClean, PermaNight, Custom Halloween Terrain and OP enchanting (armor is already enchanted with Protection II after crafting). Graser10 organized this season. Plugins and hosting are provided by LearningMonkey (mc.thecoa.st), and the intro was created by FinsGraphics. The series follows the same 2-day format, with new episodes releasing every other day. Episodes continue to be 20 minutes long, though some players may edit their episodes to be shorter. Episodes : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 19)/Episodes '' : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Participants Summary 'Unexplained Death' After discovering a whole range of twists in this season, the first death was performed by CreeperFarts during Episode 2, straight after Kiingtong found an End Portal and joked in chat that it was the end. Ant somehow killed himself, which is still unknown as he did not record this season. 'The Escape' After an intense bowfight at mid between iiFNaTiK and Grapeapplesauce, the battle came to a close due to iiFNaTiK being out of regen. Grape finished him off with a long-ranged shot before Graser10 entered the battlefield for the clean up. Even though Grape was still decently healthy from his previous battle with iiFNaTiK, Grape's armor stood no chance against G10's almighty Power 4 bow. After realizing this, Grape tried to come in for the melee, however was constantly pushed back. He was forced to craft a gapple before running off, Graser right behind, who tried to pin him down. Graser was unsuccessful however, as Grape sailed off in a boat into the distance into Episode 4. '5 Minutes of Mayhem' In the last 5 minutes of Episode 4, TYBZI hunted down HBomb into the jungle, where HBomb thought he was safe. He started climbing a tree, but there was TYBZI right below him, sending HBomb to his death on the jungle floor. After coming out of the mines and caves with Full Protection 4, Fin was a threat not to mess with, Graser unfortunately finding out too soon. Fin spotted Graser on a clifftop, who made a rookie move by running towards the edge of it. Fin came in swinging with his diamond sword while Graser tried to repeat his encounter with Grape. This time however, none of his shots hit and instead, Fin brawled Graser off the edge to his death. Two minutes later, TYBZI had trouble dealing with mobs on the outskirts of the jungle, leading him to Ender Pearl onto a jungle tree that coincidentally NoBoom was hiding upon. At that moment, NoBoom, despite having a mind set into having no hope on winning at all considering he had 4 hearts, slayed the surprised TYBZI who granted NoBoom a head, gold, Prot 3 armor and being more surprised, in exchange for now living on 1 heart. Treetop Battles Episode 5 kicked off with another kill by Fin, this time on the unlucky Noboom who just managed to recover lost hearts with the head from TYBZI. Noboom managed to score a good combo on Fin but his Diamond sword was no match for the jungle terrain and more importantly, Fin's godly Full Prot 4 Iron Armor. Meanwhile, PrivateFearless who was out scouting the rooftop of the jungle, eyed Kiingtong, who Isaac sought to make his first kill on. However, after landing an arrow on him, Will ender-pearled out of sight and fled the scene. Enraged by losing the chance for a kill, he is even more annoyed when Grape showed up a couple trees away. Grape shot a couple of arrows at PrivateFearless, causing him to flee from the treetops and into hiding. Unbeknownst to him, Grape was only at 3 hearts. In Episode 6, everyone now realized that to score a kill or the win, the jungle was the way to go. Grape, up on top of the trees, saw Gamerburry down on the jungle floor, and after landing shot after shot before Meghan could spot him, nailed the kill. Before Grape was able to go in to collect his loot, he spotted Smajor1995 on top of a tree. After trading bow shots and building barricades of wood, both of them spotted Isaac below, who nabs Meg's loot. To Isaac's surprise, Grape barraged two bow shots at him, forcing him to flee the scene, baffled. Scott and Grape continued their fight, with Grape left on 1.5 hearts. Out of nowhere, Will shot an arrow at Grape, sniping the kill. And when Scott spotted Will behind a wall of cobble and wood perched on top of another nearby tree, he went in for the kill, knocking him off the treetop, ending Will's season. Final Fight After a search, Fin and Scott finally meet, far from 0,0. This is the first time since Talekio a new participant ranks in the top 3. Fin eats one of his 3 apples and starts a long bow fight. After hitting Fin once, Scott found his aim off, and missed over 10 arrows in a row. The bow fight kept going as Fin got injured by a creeper. At this point, Scott attempted to rush for melee, but it was no use as Fin's bow got him down to 3 hearts, with no apples left to spare. Scott was then trying to run away, but Fin's bow skills were enough to take him out after 2 hits. This, concluding Season 19 of Cube Ultra Hardcore, leaves Fin as the winner, his first win in UHC. Elimination Notes * It is unknown if CreeperFarts actually killed himself, as he didn't record the season. Kills Trivia * Will suggests that he is filming Cube UHC Season 19 in 7 minutes in this video. * This season is Halloween themed season. * Poke broke his 19 season participation streak, and now only Graser10 has participated in 19 seasons. * Only 12 players could participate in this season. ** This is because this UHC was extremely last-minute. *** Many regulars didn't participate; Tofuu, MrMitch, HyperCraft, Pokediger1, & JWingWangWong. ** This season could be considered a mini-UHC season. ** This may also be because the season was filmed a day late because of server glitches so people might've not been able to make it on the postponement. ** The last season to have a similarly low participation rate was Season 18. (17 participants) * Graser10 came up with the Halloween idea and Kiingtong decided on most of the twists. * This is Strawburry17's and Scott's first Cube UHC season. ** However, Strawburry17 is a SMP member. * JWingWangWong, RumbleCrumble and WildX were present in the intro scene where Graser10 announces the twists, however, they do not participate for unknown reasons. * DField couldn't participate in this season due to being in LA at the time of the recording. * The intro and outro say Cube UHC Season 18 instead of 19. ** Although the first part of the intro says Season 19. ** This is fixed in Episode 2 for most participants. * Grape scored First Blood this season against iiFNaTiK, with the exception of CreeperFarts killing himself. ** This can be seen as an act of revenge considering last season Grape was slain by iiFNaTiK. * iiFNaTiK is the first to take damage with the exception of CreeperFarts. * Smajor was Ironman of the Season. * Grape runs from Graser10 at the end of episode 3 with 2 hearts. * TYBZI slayed HBomb on a tree, and Noboom slayed TYBZI on a tree. * Kiingtong could not upload Episodes 5 and 6 because he accidentally deleted them. * This season was Fin's first win. * A debutee Dangthatsalongname (Smajor1995) got his first kill this season. * The aftercall was included at the end of Fin's video. * This season had more episodes than the previous two seasons, with 6 episodes compared to 5 episodes in Season 17 and 18, despite having fewer players. * This is the only season to have 6 Episodes. **After Season 19, every season has landed on Episode 5 - 13. * This is the third Solo Season in a row. * This season has no PVE deaths. Gallery Intro Sequence Intro 1.png S19 - Intro 2.png S19 - Intro 3.png S19 - Graser Intro.png S19 - Fin Intro.png S19 - HBomb Intro.png S19 - TYBZI Intro.png S19 - Kiingtong Intro.png S19 - Grape Intro.png S19 - Isaac Intro.png S19 - Creeps Intro.png S19 - Noboom Intro.png S19 - iiFNaTiK Intro.png S19 - Intro 4.png S19 - Meg Intro.png S19 - Scott Intro.png Thumbnails Fin S19 Thumbnail.jpg FNaTiK S19 Thumbnail.jpg Grape S19 Thumbnail.jpg Graser S19 Thumbnail.jpg HBomb S19 Thumbnail.jpg Issac S19 Thumbnail.jpg Meghan S19 Thumbnail.jpg NoBoom S19 Thumbnail.jpg Scott S19 Thumbnail.jpg TYBZI S19 Thumbnail.jpg Will S19 Thumbnail.jpg S19 Logo.png Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Category:Series Category:Episodes Category:YouTuber Category:Cube UHC Episodes Category:Ended Series Category:Solo UHC Season Category:Videos Category:Statistics and tables